Angel of Sorrow
by piermagami
Summary: Jim moves far away to a planet, where he hasta help save the universe...again. Jim is not paired, so no worries. (The plot and writing suck bad, so its my fault if you hate it.)
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
Who am I? You never know. I could be the girl next to you in Math class, or the Policeman driving past. I could even be your best friend, and you would never know. How do I know this? Because I am one of the many involved with the Apocalypse.  
  
I am Pier Magami, youngest of the Magami family. In the eyes of society I should be in jail, but in the eyes of my friends, well. they can say less. I am fairly short, with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, and if you saw me, you would remember me for a long time, because I stand out so much. But I can change that, with a little trinket called the eye of Suzaku. This little toy lets me change my shape into anything I want, adapting their abilities, weaknesses, memories, and. powers. That is, until I change back. I am an Angel of Suzaku, the Angel of Death, the Doppelganger, a child of darkness, one born in the darkness, and prophesized to die in the darkness. But that doesn't bug me. As long as I have my love. my one, true love.  
  
I won't tell you the outcome of this story, nor will I reveal our real names. For questions that you may ask, may be your last. But I will tell you that I survived, surprisingly. I'm a little meaner, a little sadder, and a little more distant. But I'm alive.or sort of, at least. So here starts the Story of the Angels of Suzaku, and the Angels of Seiryuu. 


	2. Chapter I The Crossing of Warriors

Chapter I  
  
"Always the same dream...."  
  
Jim looked around. The dream. He was always in the same dark room with a window of light, with a young girl staring out of it. Dust and chalk filled the air, thick and hot, making him sweat and squint his eyes. The girl. Her back was always to him, but he somehow knew her, a girl with an air of grace and a heart stronger than most. He blocked his eyes from the light, and watched the girl. The light casted a dark shadow across her face, but he could see the reddish-brown hair falling down to her shoulders, as she raised her hand to him, a Cheshire cat grin in the darkness. Was she.?  
  
"Find them." She said, her arm still beckoning to him, as if to come closer. Jim blinked, trying to move, but it was so hard.the air.it was so thick.  
  
"Find what?" he said, walking forward, clumsily tripping over what seemed to be. a dead body?! They were everywhere! In horror, he fell backwards, only to jut upright so he would not sit on the rotting corpses surrounding him. Flies buzzed everywhere and the smell of ransid flesh reached his nose. Where was he?!  
  
"Them." she said turning and pointing towards him, her face hidden by the light. "The Sacred Angels."  
  
He turned around and.  
  
Beeeeeeeeep. He woke up with a start, sweating. What a weird dream. But it didn't really freak him out. This particular dream came every night, every time he tried to sleep. It always made his head spin so. The sacred angels...  
  
Slowly, Jim got up, struggling around his new room, trying to find where his clothes were, grumbling about how everything had moved from it's usual place. He stopped and remembered; Everything HAD moved. This was his NEW room in the NEW house in Vengeance, California. He had just gotten out of spacing academy a couple days ago, and he had barely unpacked, as he searched the region for a job on the docks. Though it was far, far away from his original home on Montressor, his mother and friends had agreed he should stake out on his own for a while. Sighing, he glanced at some of the pictures of his friends back at the Academy. Nothing was going to be the same. He couldn't have been more right.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"View not your weeping  
  
That now lies sleeping  
  
Softly, softly, now softly  
  
Softly lies sleeping  
  
Sleep is a reconciling  
  
Ä rest that peace begets  
  
Doth not the sun rise smiling  
  
When fair at even he sets?  
  
Rest you then, rest, sad eyes  
  
Melt not in weeping  
  
While she lies sleeping  
  
Softly, softly, now softly  
  
Softly lies sleeping."  
  
Yes.melt not in weeping. That was it, the part she had forgotten. A young woman of around 21 sat outside of her house, watching the sunrise, brushing a strand of brown hair away from her eyes. Her name was Pier Magami, the one thing she was sure of was that today would be a beautiful day, the sun- rise's rich tones of pink and purple so perfect not even the finest painter in the world could even come close to matching it. Quietly, she sat in the tallest tree outside of the Magami's house, thinking about the dream. The one with the woman, the woman in white, and the vision: The visions of a broken world. For a few weeks she had just shook it off, but now some of the predictions of the seer had began to become true to the dream she had seen. The fleet of ships lost at sea, the town's Atreides Tower collapsing .  
  
"Find him," The seer had said. "Find the one bearing the mark of eternity. He will lead you to the truth."  
  
But the truth about what? That was the only question Pier asked. What if the truth was to terrible to know? What if it broke her perfect life into shattered bits of mirror? Then what?  
  
"What if." she asked the air. "What if the truth is too much to bear? What if I am content with not knowing the truth? What then?"  
  
"Hey! Hey you! Hey!!"  
  
Pier let her head drop, and saw a handsome young man with neatly clipped brown hair and clear blue eyes, staring up at her. He wore clothes different than all the other boys in Vengeance, dressed more for the cooler weather. She began to compare her loose, dark-green drawstring capris and white t-shirt to his thick dark jacket, tan long sleeve shirt, and long dark-green pants. Not many people who knew Vengeance would dress like that in mid summer-spring. Anyway, how could he wear a thick jacket in 100 degree weather?! Was he a foreigner or something?  
  
"Huh?" Pier replied, curtly, dropping down from the tree, raising her arms to steady herself. "What?" "Um." The young man replied, pulling out a map, looking extremely lost. Pier watched him with utter fascination as he began to babble incoherently about the docks, finding a job, and something that involved her. "I beg your pardon?" she said, raising her eyebrows, slightly, to see him sigh.  
  
"Do you know the way to get to the docks?" he replied, in a tired, bit annoyed, tone. "I need to find a job. Can you point 'em out?"  
  
"Docks are clear west of here." Pier replied, pulling out a cig from her pocket, and flicking her shark-lighter. "About fifty, sixty miles from here. Why'd you buy up here if you wanted the docks? Just move into Seaclaw. It's a nice place, bit rough around the edges, but nothing a strong boy like couldn't handle." "That'll kill you." He told her, slowly, grabbing the cig from her mouth and crushing it beneath his boots. Annoyed, Pier glanced up, and pointed to the shore.  
  
"That way." She said, tartly. "Good day."  
  
"Good day." The young man replied, grinning. "What's your name?" Pier asked him as he started walking off on the route to the sea. "Jim." He replied. "Jim Hawkins. You?"  
  
"Pier." She said. "Pier Magami." 


End file.
